nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
Daktronics AllSport 5000 Series
This page is about how to operate the All Sport 5000 Series made by Daktronics. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. Controller Layout Power Up To power up, make sure the controller is plugged into an electrical outlet. The power switch is on the back of the unit, on the left. When the controller starts up, the screen will display: PREV CODE nn / ENTER TO RESUME. Here, press ENTER if you want to resume the last game the controller was used for, or CLEAR if you want to start a new game. If you choose to start a new game, the controller will prompt you to enter a new code. Use the number pad to enter the correct code for your scoreboard and press ENTER Wireless Models only: ''If you choose to start a new game, after the code prompt the controller will ask you about broadcast channels. If the information displayed is correct, press ENTER, or press CLEAR to modify the settings. Setting Time Press MAIN CLOCK •. At this point, enter the correct time on the numeric keypad, then press ENTER. Numbers fill in from right to left. For example, a 12:00 minutes period would require: MAIN CLOCK •, 1, 2, 0, 0, ENTER 1/10 of a Second 1/10 of a second allows the controller to show tenths of a second in the last minute of play in a period. On this controller, 1/10 of a second can be toggled by pressing the MENU key, scrolling down to EDIT SETTINGS, pressing ENTER, then pressing ENTER or CLEAR at the prompt TENTH SECOND?. Press MENU again to exit the menu. If 1/10 of a second is on, you MUST fill in an extra zero, since the field fills in from right to left. For example, a 12:00 minutes period would require: MAIN CLOCK •, 1, 2, 0, 0, '0, ENTER Setting Period To increment the period by one, press the +1 button. To enter a specific value, press the EDIT key, and press the +1 button. Enter the period number (scoreboard can display 0-9) and press ENTER Running Clock To start the clock, press the START button. To stop the clock, press the STOP button. Some rinks may be equipped with an alternative switch. This would be a rocker switch that would flip to on/off positions. Goals Adding Goals On the controller, find the appropriate +1 button under the HOME or GUEST areas. Removing Goals On the controller, find the appropriate -1 button under the HOME or GUEST areas. To enter a specific goal value, press EDIT then press either the +1 or -1 button. Enter the correct value, and press ENTER Adding a Penalty Press the PENALTY • under the correct team. The 1 on the screen represents that the penalty will be assigned to line 1. If there was already a penalty on line 1, line 2 would come up, and so on. Enter the player's jersey number, or press ENTER to skip entering the jersey number. You are not required to enter the jersey number. Enter the penalty time using the numeric keypad, then press ENTER. The penalty will be up on the scoreboard. Editing a Penalty Press the PENALTY • button. Use the ↑ key to scroll up to the proper line. For example, if you pressed the player penalty button, and it went to line 2 to enter a new penalty, but you need to edit the penalty on line 1, scroll up to line 1. Press the ENTER button, then edit the penalty, starting with player #, then ENTER, then Time, then ENTER. Removing a Penalty Press the PENALTY • button. Use the ↑ and ↓ keys to scroll to the proper penalty line. Press ENTER for the correct penalty. Additional Penalty Information There are six memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Only first two will count down. To stop the penalty timers while the main clock runs, press the PENALTY CLOCKS button. To reverse, press the PENALTY CLOCKS button. The controller has ALL PENALTIES buttons for each team. These buttons clear any and all penalties that team currently has. Shots on Goal Each team has ON GOAL +1 and ON GOAL -1 buttons. These work in a similar fashion to the score button. Use the first button to add a SOG, use the second to remove a SOG. These buttons can also be used with the EDIT key, to reset the SOG value to a specific numeric value. Horn Manually Sounding Horn To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button. This will sound the horn as long as the button is pressed. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle, press the HORN • button, then 1 to turn on, or 2 to turn off. Then press 2 at the following screen that asks about the interval horn so that it stays off. If auto horn is enabled, the yellow light on the HORN button will be illuminated. Interval Horn Set the '''period time to memory by pressing MAIN CLOCK • twice, then entering the period time, followed by ENTER. Then, to set the '''interval '''timer, press HORN •, then 1 to keep the regular auto horn on, then 1 again to turn on the interval horn. At the following screen, enter the desired interval time in minutes on the numeric keypad, and press ENTER to confirm. To turn off the interval horn, press HORN •, then 1 to keep the regular auto horn on, then 2 to turn the interval horn off. While the interval horn is on, an i will be displayed on the right side of the LCD screen. Time of Day Mode To enter Time of Day mode, press MENU, scroll down ↓ to SELECT TOD? and press ENTER. To set the time of day, scroll right → twice, then enter the TOD on the numeric keypad. To activate TOD, Scroll right → until 1*GAME 2-TOD is shown. Press 2 to select time of day. When prompted BLANK GAME DATA? press ENTER To exit TOD mode, and if the screen PRESS ANY KEY TO RETURN TO GAME is shown, press any key to exit TOD. If the screen above isn't shown, follow the steps above to see the menu option 1-GAME 2*TOD, then press 1. Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To modify, press UP/DOWN and press 1 for up or 2 for down. For hockey this should be set to down. Quick Reset To quickly reset the controller, press MENU, then at the first prompt, press ENTER. Power Down To power down, simply flip the power switch on the back of the controller. Misc. This controller is equipped with penalty arrows using the ◄ or the ► buttons. Most Daktronics hockey scoreboards manufactured when this controller was in production do not have these arrows, so these buttons don't do anything. The 5000 series controller has, +1 and -1 buttons that work the same as the shots on goal buttons The SHOT TIME and SHOT TIME buttons are not used in hockey. Other Resources Fulll Daktronics 5000 Series Manual: http://www.daktronics.com/Web%20Documents/Customer-Service-Manuals/ED11976.pdf